


Road trip

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're in so much trouble"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suprise I'm not dead

"Hey Ethan, you almost ready to go," a voice asked softly from his doorway.  
Ethan jumped slightly, God Tyler was always doing that. You'd think a guy that big would make some noise but nope. He snuck around giving everyone heart attacks.  
"Fuck, yeah I'm almost ready, can you announce your presence next time please," he huffed.  
Tyler chuckled, he was well aware of his sneakiness. He had no intention to stop anytime soon either. He grabbed Ethan's duffle off the floor, and helped the blue boy off the ground.  
"You know I can carry it," The blue boy deadpanned.  
"Yeah I know you can but everyone is in the car already and I don't wanna hear them bitching".  
________________________________________  
"How are we going to make this work," Tyler groaned.  
He already knew the answer but hey, maybe he'd be wrong. Mark raised an eyebrow, clearly looking for another solution, and coming up empty.  
"I guess Ethan will have to sit on your lap."  
Ethan shrugged, but Tyler's face heated up. He hoped to god they couldn't see how much he couldn't do this. Ethan on his lap for two hours, through the desert.  
"Hey Ty, you going to actually get in the car," he asked, waving a hand in Tyler's face.  
The man gulped, nodded, and accepted his fate. He sat down, trying to think of a more comfortable way, but he didn't get much time before Ethan plopped down on his lap.  
"Let's get this show on the road," Ethan yelled.  
Katherine adjusted her head phones and covered her head with a blanket. Amy followed suite with her blanket.  
Mark chuckled,"that's the spirit girls".  
________________________________________  
The road out of LA was smooth, and Tyler had finally gotten comfortable. So had Ethan who was sitting sideways on Tyler's lap, covered in marks sweater, and dozing off.  
"Wow Tyler we have a lively crowd today."  
Tyler nodded in agreement and Mark rolled his eyes.  
________________________________________  
The real issue came when they hit the desert road. The first bump caught Ethan and Tyler off guard, causing both of them to jump a bit. It was at that point Tyler accepted his . fate, he was done for. They hit another bump and Ethan was pressing against all the best but worst places.  
"Mark are you purposely hitting every bump on the road," Tyler growled.  
"We've hit two ya big baby"  
________________________________________  
Ethan had been blissfully unaware of the uncomfortableness he had been causing Tyler. Every bumps they hit, Ethan grinded against Tyler's dick. Tyler's teeth were gritted together, and he was barely holding on to his sanity.  
The car hit a particularly large bump and Ethan slid down between Tyler's thighs a bit, quickly realizing why the man had been so tensed up. He smirked, oh this was going to be great.  
"Sorry Ty, did I hurt you," he asked in fake concern.  
Tyler shook his head silently.  
________________________________________  
It was getting dark and Mark was hitting more unseen bumps.  
Oh and Ethan was practically grinding on Tyler in the backseat.  
Every bump Ethan would squirm just a little bit more, sliding in between Tyler's legs.  
Tyler was well aware of what the boy was doing at this point, and yanked him back onto his thighs each time. Ethan was grinning like an idiot.  
"You guys mind if I turn on the radio," Mark asked looking back in the mirror.  
Tyler answered quicker than Ethan could process the sentence," Go for it."  
As soon as the music was loud enough, Tyler grabbed Ethan by the chin, pulling his ear close to Tyler's mouth. Ethan shivered, managing to contain a gasp.  
"You're in so much trouble when we get to the hotel, I'm going to fuck you into the bed."  
Ethan could have came then and there.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I hear any other name you don't cum tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never write smut before, go easy on me

Ethan's legs were trembling as they pulled up to the hotel, he couldn't tell if it was from excitement or nerves. He jumped when Tyler put his hands around his waste.  
"Time to get out eth," he managed to keep his voice stable.  
Mark turned off the car, turning back to the two who were awake in the back.  
"I'm sorry your guys room is so far away from ours," he sighed.  
Mark would have preferred they were close to him. It made him feel more comfortable, having his team near them.  
"Don't worry mark, Ethan can you take your bag and go to our room I'm going to help Kat to her little room," he said gently.  
Ethan nodded jumping out the car grabbing his bag and deciding to take Tyler's too.  
________________________________________  
Ethan was sitting in the large hotel bathroom, jittery and nervous. What if he had made Tyler really mad? That wouldn't be good. They'd never gone all the way before, Ethan had always stalled.  
Ethan was yanked out of his thoughts by the door to the hotel room opening. Ethan's heart jumped instantly, and a new wave of nervousness.  
"Ethan Nestor get out here," a stern voice said.  
Ethan took a deep breath, and on shaky legs walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he was out, he was up against the wall, completely off his feet. He gasped, but caught on quickly, wrapping his legs around Tyler's waste. He groaned feeling Tyler's bulge against his thigh.  
"You're in so much trouble, you knew what you were doing baby boy," he said sharply.  
Ethan looked down, his face clearly guilty. Tyler felt his stomach tighten again, straining to control his urge to fuck Ethan in to the damn wall.  
"M'sorry ty-," Ethan was cut off by a hand over his mouth.  
His confusion took over for a minute and he attempted to squirm away from Tyler's hand. Tyler took some pressure off, but kept his hand against Ethan's mouth.  
"My name is daddy, if I hear anything else, you're not cumming tonight," he purred.  
Ethan's breathing sped up and he was harder than he could honestly handle. He couldn't do anything but now in response.  
Tyler took his hand away, leaning close to Ethan's ear. "Do I have your full consent?"  
Ethan nodded eagerly, pressing against Tyler's hard on. Tyler bit back a moan, and he gave Ethan a serious look.  
"Verbally consent baby, and a safe word"  
Ethan shivered at Tyler's tone, god he just wanted Tyler now, he didn't want to talk.  
"You have my consent and the word...blue," he whined, squirming against Tyler more.  
Tyler smirked carrying Ethan to the bad and dropping his on it. Ethan layed on the bed squirming and breathlessly whining.  
"Clothes off now, all of them," Tyler commanded.  
Ethan nodded attempting to get his shirt off, but getting stuck. Tyler yanked the shirt off the rest of the way. Ethan began to turn red as he removed his sweat pants. He stopped there, feeling more embarrassed than he ever had.  
"Why'd you stop baby boy," Tyler said in mock confusion.  
"I'm embarrassed," the blue boy mumbled.  
Tyler shook his head, he wasn't getting away with that. He claimed on the bed pinning Ethan's hands up with one hand. Ethan gasped, knowing what Tyler was doing, and started to squirm away.  
Tyler ignored it, sliding Ethan's boxers down to his thighs, allowing his erection to come free. The blue boy shut his eyes tightly, whimpering.  
"So embarrassed for no reason Ethan, you're amazing," Tyler praised.  
He let go of Ethan's arms, and moved down to kiss the boys v line. Ethan gasped curling his hands into Tyler's hair. He stifled a moan and Tyler lifted his head up.  
"I'm going to make sure you can't hold back moans," he purred. "I'll have you yelling my name when I'm done."  
He slid off the bed, stripping off his clothes as he made his way to his bag. Ethan couldn't help but stare at Tyler's body, he could be a Greek god.  
Tyler grabbed a bottle out of his bag, and made his way back to the bed.  
"Find a comfortable position baby boy"  
________________________________________  
Ethan was laying on his stomach, with a pillow under his stomach. Tyler was in between his legs, making it impossible for the boy to close his legs.  
"Relax baby, it's going to burn a little, I'll go slow," Tyler assured the small boy.  
Ethan's breathing stayed steady due to Tyler's gentle back rubbing and quiet voice.  
Tyler slicked his fingers with lube and he gently pressed a finger into Ethan, who hissed tensing up.  
"No no, relax Ethan, it'll hurt less", Tyler purred, rubbing small circles into the boys back.  
Ethan slowly relaxed, and Tyler pushed past the ring of muscles. Ethan moaned into a pillow, much to Tyler's displeasure. However for now, prepping Ethan was more important.  
He began moving, smirking as the blue boy squirmed under him. He carefully added another finger, which cause a whine from Ethan but no resistance.  
"Good boy, you're doing so good", Tyler praised.  
Ethan but his lip pushing against Tyler. He knew he was doing good and he was going to be cocky about it. Tyler smirked, well the blue boy had another thing coming. (Literally)  
He pressed a third finger in and Ethan gasped. He could have came right there, he felt so full. Tyler began moving and a few seconds in he hit a just the right spot and Ethan gasped, pressing against Tyler.  
He pulled his fingers out with a sound Ethan cringed at. God why was sex embarrassing. He didn't have much time to think, because Tyler picked him up, and turning Ethan around. He was already slicked up and grabbed Ethan's chin.  
"What's my name," he growled.  
"Daddy," Ethan whined.  
Tyler lifted Ethan up, lining him with his dick. He was on his knees, so Ethan could sit down before Tyler started moving.   
Ethan didn't bother going slow, he took Tyler's entire length quickly, the burn making him moan quietly.  
"When can I move Ethan," he asked breathlessly. The boy was so tight, Tyler could cum just sitting here.  
"Right now daddy, now please," Ethan begged in a shaking voice.  
It didn't take Tyler more than a second to lay Ethan on his back and begin to move roughly into him.  
Ethan gasped at the sudden pleasure, moving his hips against Tyler's. They both knew this wasn't going to last long.   
The blue boy was fighting feelings of complete bliss and embarrassment at the sound of skin hitting skin roughly.  
"This is your punishment baby boy, you're going to be so sore tomorrow, you're going to wish there were no bumps," he growled.  
"Yes yes, please daddy I don't wanna walk," he gasped, his breathing erratic.  
Tyler sat Ethan back up, bouncing Ethan on his dick. He marvels at the sight of every muscle in Ethan's body tensing up and the sweat the was dripping down his body.   
Ethan's arms were wrapped around Tyler, and his nails were leaving marks all over his back.  
Finally Tyler got Ethan in just the right position, and as soon as he hit Ethan's G spot, Ethan practically screamed Tyler's name. Well nickname.  
"FUCK DADDY MORE HARDER." Ethan's words became a jumble of moans and begging.   
He was practically boneless, Tyler supporting him entirely. Speaking of Tyler he was so close it wasn't funny, but Ethan needed to cum too.  
"Ethan cum for daddy," he commanded.  
A few more thrusts and the boys vision went white and he couldn't even make noise.  
A few seconds later, Tyler came, holding the blue boy tightly to his chest. The small boy was shaking already, overstimulated.   
"Hey pretty boy, talk to me, are you ok," Tyler asked softly, holding the boy up still.   
Ethan nodded, leaning into Tyler's chest, not having the energy to move away. Tyler smiled pushing the boys blue hot out of his face.   
"Good boy, daddies proud of you".


End file.
